Origin in Silver
by Jayetta
Summary: This is a Sailormoon and Harry Potter crossover. Serena must find out what has happened to her people in her original dimension. What does it have to do with Hogwarts and Voldemort?


Slowly, blue eyes blinked open in the dark of the room she was in. The petite girl in the bed motioned to start into a sitting position when a string of curses poured from her small mouth as she fell back onto the pillows. Her eyes closed for a moment before she slowly calmed. "Where am I?" the words wisped out of the mouth that only moments ago was spouting profanity so slight that it was hard for the person speaking them to hear.

A memory called to her as she tried to sort out where she was and what she was doing there.

_-Serenity, my daughter, you have finally arrived. I am happy that you had a life were you could find peace. But you have now grown into your power and must go to where you were meant to be. Please, I ask that you go in my place. For Lycan were not created to hunt man nor will they continue to whilst I or one of my descendants are still alive._-

The words whispered through her mind as she remembered her mother's plea for help. The memory becoming clearer the more she thought of it. Her mother, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom before it's destruction; her eyes had flashed in anger when she had told of the Lycan people and memories from a lost childhood became vague recollections of the past. And the former Queen's hands had formed into fists at her inability to take care of the problem herself.

There was more that her mother had said. But at the moment all Usagi could do was try to sleep so she could be stronger; for she could feel that there was something she had to do and it was going to take a lot of time to do it.

* * *

a day or so later

The woman's eyes opened again to find the darkened room again. ::I really wish there was light in here.:: Immediately when she thought that a soft light began to glow in her hand. Her hand raised and she opened her fingers slowly to find the silver crystal to be the source of the light.

"Ah, so it is still with me. Through all my time I have had you silver crystal. I guess that I will have you for the rest too." Slowly she shifted to test what she could do. "Well, I feel stranger. Nothing going to happen while I stay in this bed." The petite woman sat up and looked at her room in some puzzlement.

The walls were made of stone and the bed a four poster with a canopy of white gauze and lace. The bed itself was a queen size and the sheets were of white and beige satin. As she looked around more closely the wooden table by her bed held a note on what looked like parchment. "How strange.."

She stood up a little wobbly at first but soon leveled out and she stared at the plush rug under her feet that couldn't quite stop the chill from the stone underneath. Quickly she moved across the room to the wardrobe and opened it to find some slacks, shirts, unmentionables, and over robes. Picking cloths at random she hurriedly got dressed and found foot ware as she explored her room more.

When she was satisfied with her appearance she walked to the only other door out of her room to find herself in a sort of living room and saw a couple doors in that led from that room as well. Continuing her exploration of her new home for the time being she found the door that led out of her rooms only to find herself in a much larger corridor. "Wow. This place is going to take me awhile to find things isn't it." She sighed and thought for a moment before shrugging and smiling to herself. "Well, I'm not getting any younger am I? But I better find some food before I do much else. And so she set off to find her next meal, avoiding any contact with anyone.

* * *

A couple months had gone by

One day, after Serena had found her way around the castle, for that is what it was; as she was walking through Hogwarts she noticed a strange sort of pull or tug on her magic. Curious she followed the feeling to some of the other guest rooms on the west side of the castle. What surprised her the most was that her magic that was connecting to someone else's magic was from her princess side and not her Cosmos side. As she was pondering she wasn't actually paying attention to the outside world and so crashed into another person.

Remus POV

Of a sudden he seemed in the middle of his transformation again and knew that he wasn't in a safe place. He fumbled to use the port key that Albus had made just for him, so that he could get to the shack as quickly as possible as his lycanthropy had been acting up lately. It took him a few moments to grab it and activate it. But when he Ported to the shack he noticed that it was still light out and it was still a good four days till the full moon. He also didn't feel as much likely to change at the moment as he had been in the castle. He could still feel his wolf fighting to get out but it was much more like the day before the full moon in that he had a chance to change but also a chance to stay human.

For a moment his mind turned to the woman he had been observing in the hallway before they had collided when he had tried to slip past her since she seemed to be a little preoccupied. Short in stature but slender and wiry in build she had caught his attention with her quiet ways. He had seen her around the castle but had no idea who she was and so left her alone in fear that she would ask about him and so make a fuss about being around a werewolf. Her hair was long and actually was a bright blonde with some silver in it. The silver confused the man for she looked bearly above the age of 20. But the thing that really surprised him was the bright royal blue eyes that she had. They reminded Remus of Harry only in a blue instead of a green. Those eyes held more..... knowledge.. wisdom, he wasn't sure, but it was there in her eyes whenever you looked at them.

As he thought about how she smelled slightly different from most people he felt the surge of his wolf rise in welcome to the slightly strange smell. It seemed that the wolf in him recognized the smell and Remus wished that he knew what that meant.

"So, you are a Moon Lycan." The smooth voice showed neither surprise or horror. But neither did it reveal much else. Remus felt the wolf trying to take over and whimpered at the pain.

A growl from across the room startled him into looking up to see that the now silver haired girl had started to walk purposely toward him. He scooted back and his robe caught on a piece of wood that had splintered the last time he had changed here. He continued to move away from her as she approached but she was at his side faster than he had seen a human walk before."No, don't.. come close– unx" The breath left his body as she pulled a thin dagger and placed it against his flesh. It was obviously made of silver to some extent because he suddenly felt immense pain from where the dagger touched him. It was immediately removed and he again heard a growl only now he could tell that it was a very angry one.

"Someone has tampered with my friends DNA it seems. I can feel you like usual but no pain was formerly involved in the process of changing. And if I may ask, why are you changing now of all times?" The slight woman looked angry but also faintly confused.

"I am no.t changing by........ uh choice–"a particularly sharp pain hit his rib cage as he could feel his body starting to change.

Remus saw her eyes widen in momentary surprise before flames leapt into them and she placed both hands on his chest and pushed some of her magic into his body. The wolf was slightly shocked at the influx of magic but calmed immediately. "This is not acceptable. Ever. Someone has tampered with the Lycan gene type." She continued on in this vein but softer and so Remus couldn't hear her. But he did hear the footsteps as someone, namely Albus Dumbledore, climbed through the secret passage to the shrieking shack. As Albus entered the girl looked up and smiled slightly as his eyes took in the scene.

"Aw, it seems that our mysterious guest has finally come out of hiding. Would you like to tell me what you are doing here and who you are young miss?" Albus had fallen into his normal ways when around a youngster.

"You have no idea, but my name.... well, I have many of them. But what do I use for now would be Serena, or Usagi depending on where you are in the world. As to what I am doing here is trying to find out how badly things have been tampered with since my absence from this part of the world." The girl, or Serena, spoke quietly but she also seemed very comfortable in her skin so to speak.

Suddenly Severus Snape walked into the room hurriedly before stopping cold at the sight before him. He turned immediately to Albus, "Why is there a young girl in here with a werewolf that is supposed to be changing for some unknown reason?"

"I am here because I wish to have answers as to why one of my people feel pain during their normal bodily changes." She didn't seem to be very happy about that and continued to stare at the two men.

"I think you are confused miss Serena. I am a werewolf. I change on a full moon night and I hunt humans for food. The change is a very painful process even though I can now keep my mind after I transform because of the Wolfbane Potion I would normally be a bloodthirsty monster." Remus looked away from the girl looking woman and so didn't see the look of pure hate that crossed her face. Even Snape took a step back and Albus gestured for her to leave with a sad look on his face.

"NO! You are not supposed to be like that. You were not created like that. Your gene type must have been tampered with!" She growled in exasperation and anger. Remus' wolf stirred and fought for dominance as he felt the woman's anger. Remus curled on the floor and refused to let the tears that he felt behind his eyes fall.

"Young lady we are leaving now. It isn't safe here for any of us-"Albus was cut off as a shield of pure magic cut him off from the two original occupants of the room.

"'Lycan were not created to hunt man nor will they continue to whilst I am still alive.' I understand her words now. They think she died totally. That and I'm guessing someone with dark power has manipulated the bloodline. No, that can't be completely right. Why would they change them to hunt mortals?" She shook her head and again took out a dagger but this time it was made of something that called to Remus slightly. Serena looked into Remus' eyes. "Keep calm and you shall see what I am talking about."

Suddenly Remus could tell that she had linked her mind to his and he was awed at the depths this mind had. But as suddenly as she had entered him she left. Only to feel a change happening in his very makeup. He could feel the moon in her magic clearly now but it didn't affect him like it had before. Also Remus could feel his wolf which felt odd now. He opened his eyes to see Serena.. no Serenity kneeling next to him with full silvery hair and eyes.

"You must accept your wolf side to become complete Remus. I can't do that for you. But now you are what your kind are supposed to be. You are a pureblood Moon Lycan, and so should be treated with respect. You will no longer need the potion or anything to help stop you from hurting humans or yourself. I'm deeply sorry that your people have been suffering when I could have set things right." Remus could feel the differences in her magic and his, but he could also tell that she was extremely angry and saddened.

"What did you do?" The whisper came from Remus.

She blinked and looked down to see her change of attire and sighed. "I guess I should explain this and introduce myself properly. I am the descendant of the moon goddess Selene. My name is Serenity and I am the Princess and Heir to the Moon Kingdom. I have been fighting in Japan and so had no idea what had happened here." She turned to look and include the two other men in her request. "Please fill me in on what has been happening while I've been away."


End file.
